A number of water hose supports are known. Each of these known supports is directed towards a means for temporarily maintaining a garden hose in an operative position for watering a flora. The hose support member maintains the hose in an operative position proximate the ground.
Many conventional hose supports are difficult to engage with and disengage from the hose body and may result in its damage, particularly if the hose is of the relatively thin walled, inexpensive garden hose type. Much time may be lost in fixing the support in place and in removing it when the hose is needed for other purposes. Moreover, certain of such devices are relatively complicated and expensive to make and repair. Others of such devices are solely adapted to engage hose nozzles of certain sizes and shapes and are not capable of operating when a different type of attachment is connected to the hose to be suspended therewith above ground level.
A first known water hose support generally comprises an elongated ground-engaging spike to one end of which is attached a wire or bracket adapted to grip the hose, leaving the hose attachment, such as a nozzle or the like, to hang free. Such devices do not provide positive support for the attachment. Accordingly, the attachment angle relative to the ground may shift depending on the water pressure in the hose and the consequent stiffness of the hose.
A second known water hose support comprises a guide member, which is disposed upon an upper end of a support member. The guide member is fabricated from a shaped having a pair of upstanding wings, each comprising an aperture therethrough. The apertures are sized and positioned to accept and temporarily secure a garden hose placed therethrough. The wings are bendable allowing the user to adjust the wing's angle of inclination. The wings are fabricated of a planar material.
A third known water hose support comprises a tubular section disposed upon an upper end of a support member. The tubular member comprises a male hose coupler disposed upon a first end and a female hose coupler disposed upon a second end. The hose is attached to the female coupler. A nozzle is connected to the male coupler. This apparatus is cumbersome to use, particularly when the water supply is turned on, as the nozzle has to be removed from the hose to configure the holder.
Another known garden hose holder is fabricated by forming a wire into a coil having two parallel legs extending from each end. The hose is inserted between two adjacent turns of the coil. The apparatus is limited in that the coil turns apply a compression force to the garden hose. Inserting the hose between two adjacent coils may be difficult.
Another known garden hose holder utilizes a shaped section of tubing including a formed “M” shaped hose support section. The hose is simply placed into the central “V” portion of the “M”. This support apparatus may allow the hose to dislodge during use as a result from the forces created by the flowing water.
Yet, another known garden hose holder is provided in a shape of a pair of hinged tongs, each tong having a handle section provided on a first end and a pair of clamping sections provided proximate a second end. The user secures the garden hose within the pair of clamping sections and manipulates the direction of the hose to water flora. This apparatus is limited in that the design requires the individual to hold the device during use.
When an individual finishes working on something outside, such as cleaning, maintaining, or repairing a vehicle; yard work; and the like, the individual would prefer to clean up prior to going inside the residence. This is commonly accomplished by using hand cleaner and water, wherein a garden hose supplies the water. The individual needs to wash their hands, arms, feet, legs, and other parts of their body, while holding the hose in an operative position. The individual can resort to holding the hose with their hands, between their knees or using any other manual means which is generally less than optimal. Additionally, a similar scenario occurs when bathing pets. If the individual is required to hold the hose, that restricts the use of one of two of the individual's hands.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, durable, inexpensive water hose attachment holder capable of efficiently functioning with a wide variety of hose attachments. Such device should be easy and rapid to install and remove and preferably should positively engage the attachment to hold it in any desired position regardless of the water pressure in the hose. It is desirable to provide a hose holder designed to aid an individual in washing items including themselves, pets, and the like.